When Regs are Broken
by JenCamp
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c show up at Jack's house to pick him up for their monthly game of golf, but Jack wasn't expecting them. Short. JackSam


When Regs are Broken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Daniel and Teal'c show up at Jack's house to pick him up for their monthly game of golf, but Jack wasn't expecting them.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is the property of MGM/UA, Showtime, Viacom, Gekko, and whoever else I missed. I make no money from this and do it solely for entertainment purposes only.

a/n: This was originally a scene from a story that I will probably never get around to writing. The original plot involved Sam and Jack breaking the regs in season 8. Someone ends up kidnapping Sam and Jack calls in the military CSI unit to investigate. While investigating her house the CSI team discover fingerprints and semen that belong to Jack and he becomes their prime suspect. However, the chances of me ever actually getting around to writing the whole story is quite slim. But, I happened to think the beginning of the story was kind of funny and thought it would do quite well as a short stand-alone story.

Let me know what you think. Thanks………………………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel showed up at the mountain to pick Teal'c up just before 0700. "Hey, Teal'c," he greeted, stepping off the elevator. "Is Jack meeting us here or are we supposed to pick him up?"

"I have not spoken to O'Neill concerning our routine golf game. I am under the assumption that he will not be joining us this time," Teal'c told Daniel, stepping onto the elevator.

"What? But, it's tradition! The three of us have been going golfing the first Sunday of each month for years now!" Daniel exclaimed. "Ever since you two were stuck in that time loop. Jack's usually the one who reminds us."

"Indeed, DanielJackson. However, O'Neill has yet to mention the game in quite some time. I do believe he has other plans for today."

Daniel scrutinized the large jaffa standing next to him on the elevator. "Do you know something I don't, Teal'c?" he asked, getting that vibe he often gets when he is left out of the loop on something.

"I do not," Teal'c announced, his hands clasped behind his back and his gaze locked on the closed elevator door in front of him.

Daniel continued to watch Teal'c, internally debating whether his long-time friend was keeping something from him. "Well, Jack's house is on the way to the course, I don't see any reason for us not to stop by and just see if he is going to join us."

By this time, they had reached the surface and were walking to Daniel's jeep in the SGC parking lot. Teal'c opened the passenger-side door and took his seat in his friend's vehicle. "I believe it would be best if we called O'Neill before arriving at his residence."

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What? Call first? When have we ever called before stopping by Jack's? Nah, it'll be ok. We'll just drop in and see if he wants to go or not."

"DanielJackson, I believe it would be wise to call first," Teal'c tried again.

"What for?" Daniel continued to argue. "It's not even seven o'clock in the morning. What could he be doing this early in the morning that we would be interrupting?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, but remained quiet. If his friend was this determined to drop in on O'Neill, he knew he would not be able to dissuade him.

After a short drive, Daniel pulled his jeep up into Jack's driveway and the two men hopped out. Daniel eagerly approached the door and knocked loudly.

When Jack didn't immediately answer the door, he knocked again, louder. He waited for about a second and then reached down to the handle to see if his door was locked. Jack was infamous for leaving his front door unlocked.

He grabbed the knob, but before he could jiggle it, the door opened and Jack's head poked out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked in surprise.

Daniel noticed that Jack's hair was wet and he was only wearing a pair of sweat pants, so he assumed he just got out of the shower. "Uh, it's golf day," Daniel announced, a curious look on his face as he noticed Jack had no intention of letting them in.

"Shit! I forgot," Jack told them, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"That's okay, we can wait while you get ready," Daniel told him and waited for Jack to open the door and let them in.

"Uh, yeah, about that guys. I kind of have other plans," Jack replied, running a hand through his hair.

It was at this time that Daniel noticed Jack constantly darting his eyes from them to the direction of his bedroom. Finally connecting the dots, Daniel exclaimed, "you have company!"

Jack's eyes landed back on Daniel in surprise. Lowering his gaze to the ground, he confirmed Daniel's announcement. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the golf, guys," he said, once again and tried to shut the door.

Daniel was happy for Jack. Even though Jack tried to hide it, Daniel was aware of how hard it had been for Jack when Sam started dating Pete. Ever since she announced her engagement, he had been trying to talk Jack into wading out into the dating pool again. So far, with no luck, but now it looked like Jack had finally decided to get on with his life.

Happy for his friend, Daniel grinned and was just getting ready to turn and head back to his jeep when he heard a very familiar voice sound out in Jack's house.

"Jack, have you seen my bra?" the voice asked from somewhere behind Jack.

"Sam?" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel?" the voice replied in surprise.

Daniel, ignoring the fact that Jack was trying to shut the door, put his hand on the wooden platform and pushed it open, revealing none other than one wet and naked Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.

Her hair was wet and there were still small droplets of water sliding down her fair skin. The only thing covering her was one of Jack's large royal blue bath towels which she had wrapped around her body.

Daniel gaped at Sam. Not because she was naked underneath the towel, but because she was naked underneath the towel in Jack's house. At seven o'clock in the morning no less!

Sam stood there, frozen in her spot, staring back and forth from Daniel to Jack. She bit her bottom lip and looked worriedly toward the men standing in the doorway. "Uh, it's not what it looks like?" she said, her tone sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Not what it looks like?" Daniel replied, shaking himself out of his daze. "It looks like you're naked in Jack's house at seven o'clock in the morning!"

Sam continued to bite her lower lip while her forehead creased in worry. Not sure what to say, she turned her gaze back to Jack. A 'please get me out of this' look on her face.

Jack, seeing Sam's helpless look, turned from Sam back to the doorway, groaning. "Alright, so it's what it looks like." He moved aside and opened the door the rest of the way, motioning for both of them to enter.

Daniel and Teal'c quickly walked into the house. Before shutting the door, Jack stuck his head out and looked both ways down the street, unconsciously checking to make sure no one else witnessed the embarrassing situation currently taking place. Satisfied no one else in the neighborhood was out and about, Jack shut the door and turned back around.

Teal'c had gone down into the living room and Daniel was standing on one of the steps to the living room. Sam remained in her spot on the other side of the entryway, still clutching her towel.

Jack cleared his throat, unsure what to say to the two of them.

"Uh, I should go…um, get dressed," Sam stuttered out, pointing behind her towards the bedroom and then turning around to go there.

"Carter," Jack's soft voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned back around to see Jack bend over the half-wall that separates his living room from the entryway and pull her black lace bra off the top of the lamp.

Dangling the lacey undergarment off two of his fingers, he turned around and looked back at Sam. "Looking for this?" he asked in a soft, teasing voice.

Sam's face reddened immediately and she barely restrained herself from cursing aloud. She reached out and grabbed the bra out of Jack's hand, refusing to look towards her teammates lest she die of embarrassment.

Her face so red, she could feel the blood throbbing in her veins, she turned back around to make her quick escape back to Jack's bedroom.

"ColonelCarter," Teal'c's loud, baritone voice called out, stopping her retreat.

Sam, so wanting to hide under a rock, turned back around, this time having no choice but to look at her teammates. "Yes, Teal'c," she croaked out.

"Do you not require this article of clothing as well?" Teal'c asked, his face still stoic, holding Sam's matching black, lacey panties by the waistband in his large hand."

Sam closed her eyes, berating herself for leaving her underwear on the arm of the recliner, and praying that Oma Desala would take pity on her and ascend her **right now **before she really did die of embarrassment.

Sam cleared her throat. "Thanks, Teal'c," she said in a tone that really didn't sound all that thankful.

Jack, being closer to Teal'c, reached out and snatched Sam's panties out of the jaffa's hand and passed them on to Sam, noticing that her face had continued to redden to an unnatural burgundy color which had spread down her neck and chest and disappeared underneath the towel she was still clutching like her life depended on it.

Taking her panties, Sam quickly turned and almost sprinted to Jack's room, half-worried that Daniel would somehow find her diaphragm or some other embarrassing item to hand her before she made it back to the safety of Jack's bedroom.

Jack watched her rush back to his room, his body, not caring that he had extra company, responding to the still wet and still naked Samantha Carter in a very unprofessional way.

Sighing, he turned around to deal with his unwelcome company.

"So, you and Sam, huh?" Daniel started.

"Yup," Jack replied, knowing it would be fruitless to deny it now.

"Sooo," Daniel started again, his hands finding their way into his pockets as he swayed back and forth on the stair. "I take it there's no chance of getting you out of here to go hit nine, huh?"

Jack looked at Daniel and then glanced back down the hallway where Sam had disappeared. Vivid images of what he had planned for the day flooding his mind. "Ohh, not a chance in hell, Danny, m'boy. Not a chance in hell."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Personally, I find it quite funny when something embarrassing happens to Sam because she tries so hard to be the cool and collected military officer. Like I said, this was supposed to just be a part of a much larger story, but I thought it was funny and wanted to share. Please let me know if you found it funny or if I should really stop sharing!


End file.
